


This Dark Morning

by blarkeontheark



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Slight Panic Attack, afraid of the dark, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blarkeontheark/pseuds/blarkeontheark
Summary: Marcus is woken up in the middle of the night by a nightmare about the City of Light. After calming him down, Abby faces her fear of the dark.





	This Dark Morning

“Marcus?”

He didn’t answer. Abby could still hear the slight gasping, so she rolled out of bed and staggered across the room until she could hit the light switch.

The clock across the room read 2:07, but he was wide awake, looking absolutely terrified.

“Marcus.” Abby walked back across the room, adjusting the sleeve of the enormous t-shirt she was wearing as it fell over her thin shoulder. It was one of Marcus's, big enough that it fell to her mid-thigh and just comfortable enough to sleep in. “Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

He took a shaky breath. “Nothing. I’m sorry. It’s fine.” 

She kneeled on the bed, tucking her feet under her. “Tell me,” she said gently.

“It’s stupid. I—“ He looked away. “It was so long ago, and yet, what happened in—what I did when—“

“The City of Light.” Abby brushed back a stray piece of hair that hung loosely in his eyes. “It’s not stupid, Marcus. We all did terrible things.”

“I almost strangled Bellamy to death.”

“I stabbed Clarke.” The breath escaped her as she uttered the words she’d never admitted before. “Right in the chest. Twice.”

“Those scars she has.” He turned to look at her for the first time. “You did that?”

She met his eyes, but instead of the disgust she worried she’d find there, it was…concern. Understanding.

“Yes,” she whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her neck. She stroked his hair, closing her eyes briefly.

“We will get past this,” Abby promised him. “You are not A.L.I.E., and you are not defined by what you did under her influence.”

He pulled back, his hands resting loosely on hers. “I took the chip—“

“You did it to save me, Marcus. God knows I would have done the same.” She held his gaze firmly. “We got out. We’re okay.”

His breathing slowed marginally.

“No one blames you,” she reminded him.

“I’ve been trying to stay strong for the kids. I’m the Chancellor, for God’s sake.” He grabbed his jacket off the bedpost and ripped the pin off it. “Abby…”

She closed his hand around the pin. “Marcus, don’t.”

“You were always so much better at it than I was.”

“No matter who wears the pin, we’re in this together.”

He recognized his own words and reluctantly set the pin down. “We’ll discuss this in the morning.”

“Will you be able to sleep?” she asked. 

“I can try.” He leaned back. "Dealing with this isn't easy. But...keeping myself awake solves nothing."

“I’ll get the lights.” Abby slid off the bed and padded over to the light switch, pausing before she flipped it. 

Ten feet. Maybe fifteen. Completely unobstructed floor. 

The Ark had always been lit, if not with the bright halogens dotting the ceiling at five-foot intervals, the bright pinpoints of stars all around them. They had always kept the shades open in their compartment. Jake had insisted, and after he died, Abby was in the habit of leaving them open.

She had never experienced true darkness until they had landed. 

And she didn't like it. 

Swallowing, she flipped the switch—and stood by the door, paralyzed. 

"Abby?" Marcus's voice floated to her from across the room. 

She hit the lights and the room flooded again. "Sorry. I'm sorry. I just..."

"You're afraid of the dark." He said it so matter-of-factly, without judgment.

She took a deep breath. "It's so ridiculous."

"No, it's not." He slid out of bed and stood up, walking across the room. "You've been surrounded by light your whole life. You're a bright, energetic person. I'm not surprised you don't like the darkness."

And with that, he reached behind her and flipped off the lights, keeping an arm encircled around her as she tensed. 

After a minute, her eyes adjusted slightly. She glanced up to find his silhouette smiling down at her. 

"You okay?" he asked. 

She exhaled and nodded. "I'm okay." 

Gripping his hand, she slowly made her way across the room.

"Are you?" she asked suddenly. "I didn't mean to monopolize—"

"Abby." He sat down on the edge of the bed as she tucked her feet under the covers. "You spend your days healing people who need help. Let me help you for once."

She smiled slightly, cupping his face and leaning forward to kiss him. "You already have."


End file.
